Excessive
by jinyeoley
Summary: Baekhyun merubah penampilannya menjadi gadis super glamour di hadapan kekasihnya, setelah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Nana! Ia tidak tahu kalau hal ini sedikit-banyak menyiksanya [CHANBAEK/GS]


Excessive  
By : jinyeoley ( shazapark)

Byun Baekhyun — Park Chanyeol

Romance, Fluff  
Oneshot (3000+)

**© Spark . 2014**

**.**

**You don't have to do this again. Because, you're beautiful.**

**.**

Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat refleksi dirinya dari cermin. Ia sangat cantik hari ini, dengan balutan gaun putih yang cukup tipis, serta _highheels_ yang baru ia pesan dari temannya.

_High heels_ berwarna perak itu tampak begitu cantik jika merekat di telapak kaki milik Baekhyun yang putih. _Heels_-nya setinggi 15 cm, dan itu membuatnya jadi sulit berjalan, kuku-kukunya telah dipoles dengan cat warna, sedangkan rambut kecokelatannya ia rubah total menjadi hitam bergelombang.

Baekhyun benar-benar tampil memukau pagi ini. Bahkan ia mengenakan _parfume_ yang sangat menyengat. Tapi, tunggu—

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia lakukan, _sih_? Sampai tampil secantik itu?  
Ke pesta pernikahan? Ada acara pertunangan? Makan malam keluarga besar? Atau apa?

Hm, sebenarnya gadis ini hanya ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Baru-baru ini ia mendengar kabar bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat mengidolakan Im Nana, salah satu personil _girlband_ After School yang sangat cantik.

"_Nana itu wanita yang menakjubkan_. _Berbakat_, _tubuhnya tinggi_, _dan dia juga sangat anggun_. _Aish_~ _aku suka sekali_." mengingat perkataan Chanyeol saat itu, hanya dapat membuat hatinya semakin retak.

"Maaf aku bukanlah wanita yang menakjubkan, berbakat, bertubuh tinggi, ataupun anggun." lirihnya, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Gadis bermarga Byun itu meraih tas _glamour_ yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari temannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemudian memutuskan untuk segera pergi keluar, Chanyeol baru saja mengiriminya pesan singkat.

_Aku di Taman Kota_.

.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun yang sedang menghampirinya. Gadis itu tampaknya kesusahan berlari, makanya ia hanya berjalan pelan. Pemuda jangkung itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadisnya hari ini.

Setelah gadis kesayangannya itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, Chanyeol segera berrtanya. "Ada apa denganmu, Sayang?" pemuda itu menyentuh wajah Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya, seperti sedang memastikan bahwa saat ini Baekhyun tidak sedang terserang penyakit.

"Apanya yang ada apa?" ketus Baekhyun sembari mengusap peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya heran. Untuk beberapa detik, matanya mulai menyadari bahwa hari ini Baekhyun sangat ...

"Kau sangat berbeda pagi ini," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening heran.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Oh, kau benar. Aku memang sangat berbeda hari ini. Kau lihat? Aku cantik, bukan?" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, seolah sedang memperlihatkan segala yang ada pada dirinya. Chanyeol memandang gadisnya dari atas hingga bawah.

Memang benar, Baekhyun sangat cantik hari ini. Wajahnya terpoles bedak yang sedikit tebal dari biasanya, matanya terhias _eyeliner_ hitam pekat, sedangkan bibirnya berwarna _peach_. Chanyeol yakin bibir _peach_ itu adalah warna palsu. Seperti yang Chanyeol ketahui, warna asli bibir Baekhyun adalah _pink _dan bukan _peach_. Dengan ini Chanyeol membatin curiga,

"_Jangan-jangan Baekhyun memakai lipstik_? _Tapi_ ... _Lipstik _'_kan benda yang paling Baekhyun benci_."

"Chanyeol-_ah_. Kau dengar aku tidak?" suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Pemuda dengan kemeja putih yang menutupi tubuhnya itu menoleh, dan mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang sedang cemberut.

"Ah, ya? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol menyahut dengan wajah bodohnya. Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. "Aku bilang, aku ingin ke Lotte World." Mendengar permintaan kekasihnya, Chanyeol segera menampilkan senyum menawannya, lantas jemari rampingnya menarik lengan Baekhyun.

.

Hari sudah mulai siang, pemuda dengan marga Park itu baru saja kembali setelah membeli tiket masuk Lotte World, sedangkan Baekhyun sedari tadi menunggu Chanyeol di pinggir trotoar.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan tiket masuknya, pemuda itu mulai merajut langkah ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah, ia berharap kekasihnya akan tersenyum setelah melihat dua tiket masuk yang mereka inginkan sejak tadi pagi. Namun Chanyeol malah mendapati kekasihnya itu sedang berjongkok di pinggir trotoar, kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam.

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya khawatir. "Sayang, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menyimpan dua tiketnya ke dalam saku celana, kemudian ikut berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang memegangi kedua kaki. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

Dilihatnya kaki putih Baekhyun yang memerah dan lecet. Chanyeol melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya ketika melihat bahu gadis itu bergetar. Dengan gerakan cepat, pemuda itu segera menarik dagu Baekhyun, hendak melihat wajahanya.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos, mendapati wajah sang kekasih yang basah terkena air mata. Kerumunan orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di dekat mereka sama sekali tidak mengganggu Chanyeol. Justru air mata Baekhyun—lah yang membuatnya tidak tenang. Sebenarnya pemuda itu masih bingung, mengapa gadisnya menangis?

"Hiks ... Aku tidak bisa berdiri, hiks ... Chanyeol-_ah_." ketika menyadari bahwa seseorang yang berada di hadapannya adalah kekasihnya, Baekhyun segera memeluk leher Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang masih berjongkok sampai saat ini.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika mendengar isakan tertahan yang berasal dari Baekhyun. Hatinya kini retak menjadi serpihan debu hanya karena mendengar isakan Baekhyun.

"Hiks ... Sepatuku." Mendengar kata itu, Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sepatu Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol melebar ketika melihat sepatu dengan _heels_ tinggi itu seakan mengikat erat kaki putih Baekhyun.

"A—ada apa dengan sepatumu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tergagap. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, sedangkan isak tangisnya semakin keras. "Se—sepatuku, hiks ... sempit."

Chanyeol membelalak ketika menyadari suatu hal. _Ah_, _ternyata sepatu itu menyiksanya_. Chanyeol tak mau membuang-buang waktu, akhirnya dengan cekatan, pemuda itu menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Hendak membawa gadis itu ke suatu tempat.

.

Chanyeol duduk di atas sofa apartemen Baekhyun. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, pemuda itu baru saja melihat kaki gadisnya yang dipenuhi luka merah dan lecet-lecet. Terpaksa, Chanyeol harus mengantar gadis itu pulang ke apartemennya, karena tidak mau membuat kaki Baekhyun semakin tersiksa. Saat ini, ia sedang menunggu Baekhyun mengganti pakaian serta sepatunya di dalam kamar.

_Ceklek_.

Chanyeol menatap puas ke arah Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Gadis itu tampak lebih cantik sekarang, setidaknya itu menurut Chanyeol. _Yeah_, menurut Chanyeol. Tak ada lagi Byun Baekhyun yang lebih cantik dari sekarang. Lihatlah, saat ini wajahnya hanya terpoles bedak tipis.

Hanya bedak tipis? _Of course_. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya _eyeliner_ hitam pekat dan lipstik berwarna _peach_, hanya ada bedak tipis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya kali ini.  
Tidak ada rambut bergelombang lagi, hanya ada rambut berwarna hitam kecokelatan khas milik Byun Baekhyun.  
Tidak ada lagi _high heels_ perak yang merekat di telapak kaki Baekhyun, hanya ada sepasang sepatu converse pemberian Chanyeol.

Gaun putih tipis yang sebelumnya Baekhyun kenakan kini telah tergantikan oleh pakaian yang lebih simpel. Ia terlihat lebih manis saat ini. Kalian tidak akan tahu seberapa manisnya Baekhyun ketika tubuhnya dibalut dengan kaus tipis berwarna putih favoritnya. Ditambah dengan rok pendek berwarna hitam yang tampak cocok dikenakan olehnya.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya, gadis itu menyampirkan tas selempang yang —lagi-lagi— ia dapatkan dari Chanyeol. Kemana tas _glamour_ miliknya itu? Haih, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan tas mahal tersebut.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, maaf kau harus menunggu." Ujar gadis itu ketika sudah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya begitu melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berada di hadapannya.

"_Gwaenchana_," gumam Chanyeol, namun dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik, Baekhyun-_ya_." Chanyeol kembali berkata, diikuti oleh ulasan senyum lembut yang menghias wajah tampannya. Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepala ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kita kembali ke Lotte World," ujar Chanyeol lagi, bermaksud untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka yang sempat tertunda satu jam.

.

Chanyeol melirik wajah Baekhyun yang sedang memandang ke arah luar kaca gondola. Gadis itu tampak murung saat ini. Ah, lebih tepatnya ... Gadis itu tampak murung setelah insiden sepatu _heels_ yang menyiksa kakinya tadi siang itu. Dan kemurungan Baekhyun semakin menjadi, setelah Chanyeol membawanya pulang ke rumah dan meminta gadis itu untuk berganti pakaian serta sepatu.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian membuang napas berat. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan gadisnya hari ini. Ayolah, hari ini adalah hari kencan mereka. Chanyeol hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun.

Apa yang Chanyeol dapatkan hari ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Diawali dengan kejadian pagi ini, dimana ia menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang tampil berbeda. Terkesan lebih ... _elegance _dari biasanya.  
Kemudian siang ini ia mendapati kekasihnya yang sedang menangis dengan posisi berjongkok di pinggir trotoar sembari memegangi sepasang kakinya yang memerah dan lecet.

Lalu sekarang? Apa ia harus mendapat hal membingungkan lagi malam ini? Di kapsul gondola ini? Huft~ melihat wajah murung Baekhyun membuatnya seakan tersiksa. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat gadis itu tampak murung?

"Hey," Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk pipi _chubby_ sebelah kiri milik Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Baekhyun tak menyahut, bahkan menoleh pun tidak ia lakukan. Chanyeol menghela napasnya sejenak, kemudian kembali memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ya_~" kali ini nada bicaranya merengek. Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh kearah sosok pemuda berwajah bayi yang sejak dulu ia cintai itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mendaratkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Baekhyun. Pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya lembut. Baekhyun membiarkan tangan Chanyeol bermain-main di atas kepalanya.

"Aku ..." Baekhyun hampir saja berkata, jika saja lidahnya tidak terasa kelu saat ini. Gadis bermarga Byun itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menuntut kelanjutan dari satu kata yang diucapkan Baekhyun barusan. Pemuda itu tak menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk mengganti pakaian dan sepatu yang aku kenakan tadi siang?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu cepat dari mulut Baekhyun, membuat pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti seketika. Chanyeol mendadak bungkam.

"Kenapa? A—apakah Chanyeol tidak suka?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Mungkin sebelumnya gadis itu bertanya dengan kepala tertunduk. Namun kali ini tidak, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dalam. Memperlihatkan mata cokelat gadis itu yang selalu tampak berbinar.

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali. Tiba-tiba saja ia sedikit paham dengan alasan dari kemurungan Baekhyun malam ini.

"Chanyeol-_ah_! Jawab aku," suara Baekhyun sepertinya telah memecah lamunan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun. Wajah murung milik Baekhyun telah memenuhi pandangannya.

"M—_mwo_? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sangat suka dengan penampilanmu tadi pagi, Sayang." Chanyeol kembali pada kesadarannya. "Lalu ... Kenapa kau memintaku untuk pulang ke apartemen tadi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, seolah sedang menginterogasi.

Chanyeol membuang napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Aku tahu kau tersiksa." Balas Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Tersiksa apa ..."

"Tersiksa karena pakaianmu, _make up_-mu, dan yang paling membuatmu tersiksa adalah ... Sepatumu bukan?" sela Chanyeol cepat. Baekhyun mengedip satu kali ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"..." Baekhyun membisu seketika. Batinnya memang mengatakan 'YA' akan tetapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal tersebut bukan?

"Bagaimana mungkin aku ..." Baekhyun tidak mau melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika merasakan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol di atas kepalanya terhenti. Gadis itu memandang Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri, tampaknya ia tidak peduli pada fakta bahwa saat ini mereka masih berada di dalam kapsul gondola.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol sama sekali. Pemuda itu lantas berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, yang sampai saat ini masih dalam posisi duduk. Hal itu mengakibatkan tinggi badan mereka tampak sejajar.

"Baekhyun-_ya_, sebenarnya ... Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun menarik sebelah tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Chanyeol, lantas segera menoyor dahi pemuda itu. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan menerima perlakuan gadisnya.

"Hey. Aku tanya, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Sayang?" Chanyeol beralih mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"A—aku ..." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu melihat ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini.

"Ya? Katakan saja, aku tidak akan marah _kok_." Kata Chanyeol menenangkan. Setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, gadis itu segera berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Aku ... Ingin seperti Im Nana,"

Penuturan singkat yang diucapkan Baekhyun sontak membuat tubuh Chanyeol kaku. Matanya membelalak seketika. Siapa itu Im Nana? Bahkan Chanyeol sudah lupa dengan nama itu. Otaknya berputar-putar, seakan sedang mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat. _Tunggu_, _Im Nana itu_...

"Chanyeol bilang bahwa Nana itu cantik, tinggi, dan anggun."

Lagi. Baekhyun kembali menjelaskan. Seakan membantu Chanyeol yang sedang mengingat-ingat siapa itu Im Nana? Kali ini Chanyeol tidak perlu memutar otaknya lagi. Yah, ia sudah paham semuanya, betapa ia mengenal sosok gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Dan ... Aku ingin mencoba menjadi seperti Im ..."

Baekhyun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, begitu merasakan pinggangnya tertarik ke depan, sedangkan dagunya bertabrakan dengan bahu lebar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan memeluknya saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin terlihat seperti Im Nana, hm?" tanya Chanyeol. Pemuda itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas pundak Baekhyun. Gadis bermata besar itu diam, merasakan embusan napas Chanyeol yang hangat menerpa kulit lehernya.

"Kau pikir dengan begitu aku akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun merespon dengan anggukan kecil yang dapat dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tertawa ketika mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun.

_So what_? Chanyeol bahkan harus bersusah payah memikirkan segala hal aneh yang terjadi pada gadisnya hari ini. Kembali ditekankan, keanehan pada **hari ini** ... _yeah_, sejak pagi tadi hingga malam ini. _Well_, semua keanehan itu tampaknya sudah terjawab sekarang.

Perlahan, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Dan beralih menatap mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu ... Apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, hm?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menyelipkan jalinan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Baekhyun menggelengakan kepalanya sebagai respon.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Baekhyun refleks memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan jemari ramping Chanyeol menyentuh kelopak matanya.

"Mata ini ... Selalu berbinar terang ketika melihat wajahku." Chanyeol kembali memulai perkataannya. Meski sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Ayolah, siapa yang akan merasa nyaman jika kau berada di posisi Chanyeol? Berlutut di hadapan sang kekasih mungkin merupakan posisi paling romantis yang pernah ada. _But_...

_Can you imagine it_? Berlutut di dalam kapsul gondola yang sedang bergerak bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Park Chanyeol, oke?

"Pipi ini," Chanyeol membawa tangan kanannya menuju pipi kiri Baekhyun. Diusapnya pipi milik kekasihnya itu perlahan. "Pipi ini sering memerah sendiri. Dan itu benar-benar manis menurutku." Sambung Chanyeol dengan senyum cerah.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat rona merah yang memenuhi pipi Baekhyun. Seperti yang Chanyeol bilang, bukan? Baekhyun memang sangat manis ketika sedang merona.

"Oh, dan apa lagi? Selain mata dan pipi? Ah~ aku hampir lupa! Tanganmu." Chanyeol memekik riang seraya menyatukan jemarinya dengan jemari ramping milik Baekhyun. "Tanganmu itu kecil, dan ukurannya jadi terasa sangat ... pas di tanganku." Tutur Chanyeol menatap lekat tautan tangan mereka.

Baekhyun sadar, sejak tadi ia hanya dapat terdiam mendengarkan setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh kekasihnya.

"Apa lagi, ya? Huft~ aku bingung, Sayang." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian kembali ke tempat semula, duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Masih terlalu banyak yang aku suka dari Baekhyun. Kau tahu ... Baekhyun tak memerlukan barang-barang mewah untuk mempercantik wajah ataupun gayanya." Pemuda itu menatap ke arah luar jendela dalam kapsul gondola. Langit kota Seoul tampak indah dihias dengan sinar bintang. "Karena ... Ia sudah lebih dari cantik ketika mengenakan pakaian _casual_, bedak, sepatu converse dan tas selempang." Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ia sudah lebih cantik seperti itu. Sebagai Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya."

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya setelah menaruh kepala di atas bahu pemuda tersebut. Chanyeol menggumam kecil untuk menjawab panggilan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah bertele-tele. Ah, aku lebih dari sekedar bertele-tele, tapi juga berlebih-lebihan. Maafkan aku." gadis itu memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar, kemudian mengulas senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau tidak salah, Sayang. Maafkan aku karena tidak mau menghargai kerja kerasmu." Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun ketika merasakan tangan gadis itu mulai melingkari pinggangnya.

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun. Gadis itu membuka kelopak mata, dan segera mengarahkan lensa matanya ke luar jendela. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan berlebih-lebihan lagi setelah ini." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seolah sedang bersumpah.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya melihat sumpah dari sang kekasih. "Kau benar-benar bersumpah? Apa nanti saat kita menikah kau tidak mau mengenakan gaun, _heels_, dan _make up_? Lalu kau mau menikah dengan pakaian biasa, begitu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Tadi katanya aku tidak memerlukan barang-barang mewah untuk ..."

"Iya, Sayang. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak boleh menggunakannya. Aku hanya bilang _tidak perlu_." Sela Chanyeol tanpa melepas rangkulannya di pundak Baekhyun. Gadis itu juga tampak enggan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Chanyeol.

"Berarti kalau kita menikah, aku akan mengenakan _heels_ lagi?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi sifat labil Baekhyun.

"_Ne_. Tapi pilihlah sepatu yang ukurannya pas, oke? Jangan sampai kesempitan lagi." Chanyeol mengingatkan seolah-olah pernikahan itu akan dilaksanakan lusa.

Baekhyun mengangguk riang. Semua beban, kemurungan, dan segala hal yang mengganjal hatinya kini sudah menguap entah kemana. Chanyeol akan selalu membuatnya riang. Ia tahu itu.

Lewat kejadian ini ... Baekhyun mendapat banyak pelajaran. Sangat banyak, bahkan sampai ia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Satu yang pasti selalu ia ingat adalah.

Sosok Park Chanyeol selalu mencintai dirinya yang sebenarnya. Park Chanyeol selalu mencintai Baekhyun sepenuh hati. Mengingat fakta ini hanya dapat membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia tak dapat menggambarkan betapa bahagianya memiliki kekasih seperti Park Chanyeol.

**fin**

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Haha, maaf yah kalau ancur dan masih banyak typo. FF ini kubuat pas masih bocah, makanya maap-maap aja kalau ada salah -_-

_Mind to review_?


End file.
